Aftermath: A Heroes of Olympus Fanfiction
by CCheekyCChicken
Summary: The war is over, everyone can relax. Well not everyone, Piper is on her own journey to rebirth, while the other seven(and other) face different problems, some more dangerous than other . Disclaimer: RICK RIORDAN OWNS THESE CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

Percy woke with a jolt of pain through his body, it felt as if he was being shot with arrows from his neck down to his heels. As it always did the pain subsided a few seconds later. Percy swung his left leg first over the bed then his injured right leg over afterwards, in the war he had fractured his knee cap and now had to wear a brace over it to make sure it healed properly. He grabbed his pink crutches, not his first choice, the willed himself to the toilet in his bathroom and convulsed several times until he fell to the floor in exhaustion. He could hear the footsteps from down the hall running towards his door. it opened and within a split second Annabeth was there gently putting her arm around his back and lifting him to a sitting position on the floor.  
"Percy this is the 2nd time this week we need to get you some help." Annabeth plead, he could hear the concern in her voice

"No I'll be fine, the infirmary here isn't very good anyways. Plus the pain is only for a few seconds now, I think Apollo did a nice job of lifting the curse." Percy said, already trying to get to his feet.

Annabeth pushed him down and practically force fed him a cup of water.

"What's this for?" he asked then drank the water

"To clean out your dirty mouth so I can kiss you seaweed brain."  
Percy barely got to swallow before she placed her lips firm on his with all of the compassion in the world. Her lips were warm and surprisingly tense, he embraced her with his arms as he held on to this moment for was seemed like for ever when she pulled away.  
"Your still injured we can't get to wild yet, but maybe in a few weeks." She said with a devilish smile.  
Percy rolled his eyes in a playful way while he got up on his crutches and went to his bed. Annabeth followed him and lifted the covers while he swung back on to his bed, after he was in she got in too. He placed his body next to hers and nuzzled his face in her blond messy hair and whispered, "I love you Annabeth"  
"I know Percy, I know." She smirked the smirk she always does when she's around Percy.  
Percy hates it, the way he lies to Annabeth. He wasn't puking into the toilet it was just an act to get her to lay with him, but the pain was never an act every time it came through him he wanted to give up but Annabeth was always there. Almost as a tether to the things the he needed, and that needed him she was the reason he didn't give up.


	2. Chapter 2: Piper

**Hi, I work at my state's state fair. Wasn't sure how to type that sentence it's really awkward. But anyways i won't have anyway to update any time soon so I did a quick update today. I have another chapter ready but I want to save it for when i get back. But about this story, this is the point where I should tell you all of the demigods will be going to through flashbacks of the war to kind of explain what happened because we are skipping it. Sorry if my chapters are short I can't write long ones, but enjoy and review.**

* * *

The war took the most toll on Piper.

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm or fire, the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death  
Those words are forever burned in her mind. And Jason the name forever burning in her mind, the lies, the hate still inside her. He told her he 'loved' her. It was all lies. To storm or fire, the world must fall, everyone thought earth meant Gaea but really it was simple as it could get it meant 'The Earth' is exactly what it was and to storm it fell. Jason was much stronger than everyone predicted, and he wasn't a son of Zeus at all he was the son at all, he was a son of Porphyrion the bane of Zeus. No one still knows how he got his power and how he got so strong but he struck down the demigod forces and pinned the against the ocean. With no where to go and Percy in such bad condition she made an oath to kill him her self. Her mind flashed to the memory on the mountain where Jason sat at Gaea's imperial gold throne praying to his grandmother, knees out of sight because of the dense moss on the floor, when she brought Katoptis out of its sheath at her waist and struck him down. "An oath to keep with a final breath" that's exactly what it was seconds later Gaea killed her with a smashing blow coming from the ground. the other seven do not know how she died or if she died. But she knows she opened up an opportunity for the half-bloods to strike, her heroic deed won the war for the Roman's and Greeks. She now hides her hate beneath her charming and nice outer shell, she knows after her trial for rebirth she will be different, she just hopes the old Piper isn't completely gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Leo

**I lied, I've been writing practically all day and just one of many I've gotten done. Just so you know the plot is coming together very well *devilish smile***

**Thanks for reading, review and enjoy :)**

* * *

When she smiles he smiles then they both break out laughing. This is how it goes when Leo is around Calypso, so happy and playful. He still feels bad for having left the other seven to fulfill his oath and go to rescue Calypso off Ogygia. He knows that it would have been easier to win the war with Festus and the Argo II but he had a feeling that if he didn't get her then she would have died. He was right, Leo wasn't sure exactly where he was headed but the Argo II took control in some crazy auto-pilot mode where it took him straight to Ogygia. When he got there Calypso was sitting on the shore with everything she needed packed and ready to go. She didn't waste time coming aboard and bombarding him with questions like. "What took you so long?" or "How did you find me?" even "What's your favorite color". He answered the last first because it seemed the easiest, "Green" the same as Greek fire, his favorite toy. They went below deck and caught up on what had happened since he left when the heard a crash and a mighty roar heard from 100's of yards away. Leo ran above deck to see what was happening. Just as he had thought Calypso would have died if she had stayed on the island, He watched as Ogygia crumbled into the sea. Leo knew that the war was over suddenly had an explanation for why the gods hadn't answered Calypso's plea to release her of the curse, they had. The gods had lifted the curse, but Gaea had been the one keeping her imprisoned. The island fell because it's mother had fallen, Leo knew that they had just won the war.  
"Leo?" Calypso asks  
Leo not realizing he was having a flashback responds with "Yah I'm here."  
She rolls her eyes, "You're so weird."  
"Uh huh is that the reason you love me?!"  
She punches him in a teasing way, "One of the many."  
"Good answer, well we better get going."  
She nodded, then they went to go walk to their classes in New Rome


	4. Chapter 4: Hazel

**You would never guess what happened to me when writing this chapter. So I was wearing socks when I started and then some where along the line, they disappeared. Still haven't found them yet. I think I have short term memory loss, once I bet my sister 20 bucks in an elevator and didn't remember a single word of that exchange. But anyways I've noticed that my chapters have been a little short. So from here on out I'm putting more effort into my writing, therefore making them longer. Enjoy and Review, Thanks.**

* * *

Hazel leaped off the rope swing into the lake at full speed, slamming into the warm, murky water with a hard belly flop. The Lake was the only place she and her friends could get some peace and quiet, because of the Stoll's recent attempts at making Greek fire fireworks. When she came to the surface she let out a moan that made Frank and Nico laugh. Surprisingly the war had not effected the trio mentally. Of course the physical scars will always be there but they all recovered quickly.

"Three out of ten!" shouted Frank

"Come on man that was a nice belly flop." argued Nico

Nico was happier now and more open with him self than before, all of it due to Reyna. Some where along the way in returning the Athena Parthenos they had found a sweet spot for each other. The both said that the journey back to Camp Half-Blood was an easy one but Hazel suspected they were hiding something, she just couldn't find a way to bring it up around Nico. Reyna came over the hill with a picnic basket shouting, "Snacks!"

Hazel swam out of the water to go get someone of the fantastic pastries that the Demeter cabin made. The other 7 had made them stay behind just to make sure no monsters came back to try and seek vengeance. Once Hazel got out of the water Frank busted out laughing on the ground. Hazel glared and then looked to Reyna for snacks and she too was smirking.

Finally Hazel just asked, "What's so funny?!"

Frank answered in the little puffs of breath he had because he was laughing so hard, "Your-stomach" and then proceed to laughing again

Hazel looked down at her stomach and gasped. It was so red it was the same color as her bikini making it a weird sight.

"Lets just eat please." She said irritated with Frank

The ate all the snacks in a matter of minutes due to all the swimming and Frank having a huge appetite.

"Hey who wants race to the end of the beach?" asked Frank, with a mouth full of doughnuts.

"All I heard was, 'I want to be beat in a race by a girl'" teased Reyna

"Oh your on!"

And then Hazel, Reyna, and Frank all got up and started to sprint to the edge of the beach. Hazel looked back, Nico was still sitting there as if he had all the time in the world to finish his bagel. As she was looking back she stubbed her toe on a rock hidden beneath the wet sand. All of a sudden a memory flashed by in her mind.

_'She was in a forest surrounded by pine trees, it seemed as if these went on forever. She could hear to footsteps, the dry pine needles on the ground. "There she is." she heard from a deep voice but in a whisper. As soon as she heard that she ran. Hazel had traveled this route many times to spy behind enemy lines, and she was faster than these men. But it seemed as though they always caught up with her, maybe it was Gaea making a path for them through the trees. Hazel looked back to see if they were gaining on her, but then tripped on a rock hidden under the pine needles. Hazel didn't know what to do so she just stayed on the ground where she she would be captured she put her hands on her head and cried, it was all over Jason would surely kill her if they took her back to Gaea's lair. but when the men passed by her they didn't even bat an eye. Then Hazel realized what she had just done, she had manipulated the mist! she didn't want to lose this opportunity so she took the alternative route, the one the men weren't taking.'_

The flashback was gone before she knew, so she got up slowly, tested her toe to see if she broke, and then started to a hobble/run thing Frank would have surely laughed at. But of course he was already half- way to the bend.

Once Hazel got around the bend when she heard, "Niiiico." from Reyna

Hazel saw what she was complaining about, there her brother was sitting on the ground still eating his bagel.

"Nico no shadow traveling!" Hazel said sounding like at little kid

"You guys are just jealous I won."

They all rolled their eyes at him.

"Come on it's getting dark out we should head back." said Frank

Nico grabbed Reyna's hand, which took her by surprise, and they shadow traveled back to camp. The Hades cabin Hazel suspected, where they could be alone.

"So not fair" said Frank still staring where Nico was standing seconds ago

"Come on, at least we can walk along the beach alone."

"Yah I guess you're right."

They walked back to camp under the stars.


	5. Chapter 5: Annabeth

**I**** just realized something, when BoO comes out i might have to delete this fanfic because the interpretation of the titan war will be completely inaccurate. So that's sad but anyways here is the update, sorry for the wait. A lot of people will get angry at me when they read this chapter but believe me when I say "this isn't the end".**

* * *

Annabeth woke up early in the morning and she couldn't fall back asleep. Carefully she slipped out of Percy's bed and went to her dorm room just down the hall. They University usually didn't let students of the opposite gender live in the same dorm building, but the made an acception for Annabeth because she had to care for him in his current situation. Sure Leo could have been the one to do this job but could you imagine Leo being someones caregiver. It made her shiver at just the sound of it. She threw on some clothes, not even looking at what they were, she didn't need to impress anyone now that she had Percy and would feel comfortable wearing practically anything around him. When she came back he was already awake, waiting for assistance getting out of the bed, holding out his arms like a small child would when it asked it's mother to pick it up.

"Mommy, Can you please help me?" He asked in a baby voice

"Gods you're sarcastic Seaweed brain."

"Daddy always says not to swear!" Percy said continuing the gimmick

"Shut up and grab your crutches."

Realizing he had exercised this joke enough, quickly did as told.

"So what is on your schedule today, any free time? Percy asked, hope in his tone

"Percy you know it's Friday, my day is full of classes top to bottom."

"I still don't understand why you scheduled your classes like that."

"Neither do I." Annabeth now seriously questioned her desire to interact with other humans since she pick Friday to fill her schedule.

"Well tomorrow we can do something, right?" the same tone that came out of his mouth earlier, hope

"Yes, for sure." Annabeth realized that since she was so involved with school, she had to decline every offer Percy had had given her to go on a date.

"6-ish sound ok?" At this point Percy had gathered his backpack and the couple was walking out the door.

"You mean 6:30, Percy we both know you will be late."

"I'm hurt"

"Just being honest." she said putting her hands in the air in defense

The rest of the walk to their classes was silent, but a good silent.

They finally got to the Marine Biology building, it was weird the way New Rome had set the university, so what you majored in all the classes were in one building. Meaning Percy and Annabeth had no classes together.

"Se you at 6." said Percy after giving Annabeth a quick kiss on the forehead.

She smiled at him and said "Don't you dare lie to me Seaweed Brain."

"Okay" he said with a sigh "6:30"

Annabeth smiled she loved the way they teased each other. The day went fast and was very uneventful, wait she took that back. She fell asleep in Computer Science and Professor O'Neil decided it would be fun to blow an air horn in her face to wake her up, yah he was a big bowl of fun. At the end of the day she had her favorite class, Architecture 101. She loved studying all of the fantastic buildings and structures.

Her Professor, Mr. McAdoo announced today they would be starting a new project and would be assigned new partners, they were listed up on the board.

Kelsey and Michael

James and Stephen

Lola and Victor

Annabeth and Nicholas

Justin and Michelle

Chris and Donald

Jerome and Dustin

Ivy and Glen

Jacqueline and Marc

She had seen Nicholas at seminars but never really payed attention to him. After they found a table to sit at she started to 'inspect' him. He had the hairstyle that was now trending these days, short but spiked up in the front, 'This guy uses way to much gel.' Annabeth thought to herself. But looking at the rest of his face she decide that he was attractive but not her type, plus she had Percy. His cheekbones were flawless with a beautiful smile probably only models could match. His green eyes were deep and complimented his dirty blonde hair. But quickly she looked away before he noticed she was staring at him. They sat and listened to Professor McAdoo for awhile until he dismissed them to work with their partners. They were to design a house from inside out using only their ideas. Most groups quickly got to work but Nicholas took time to introduce himself.

"Hi I don't think we've met, I'm Nicholas." he stuck out his hand. Wow a gentleman.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth." she shook his hand and then they got to work. They had decided on a simple concept on the inside but to make the house looking stunning on the outside. While most groups finished within the class period Nicholas and Annabeth focused on quality, making them have not even gotten half way before class ended.

"Hey Annabeth I have some other papers due this week so do you think we can go to the cafe and finish this tonight?" Nicholas asked

Annabeth also wanted to get this done so she replied with a simple "Sure."

The walked to the cafe and when they got inside Nicholas offered to get her something to drink.

"Sure I'll have an Iced coffee please." Oh how she loved coffee.

When he came back he handed her the iced coffee and they got to work. By the time they were done Annabeth was on her third iced coffee and was worn out.

"Well that was exhausting, but hey maybe we could do this another time, you know but not for a project." Before Annabeth could respond he took her hand and kissed and he was out the door. He couldn't pick up that she was taken, wow was he clueless. She looked out onto the street in exhaustion, then she saw him. Percy. He waived at her and mouthed 'Nice catch, he's a keeper.' Then he shook his head looking at the ground and hobbled off, he must have ditched the crutches at his dorm. Annabeth was confused about what had just happened, then it dawns on her. From Percy's point of view this must have looked like a date, he thought she was cheating on him! She sobbed all the way back to her dorm. She stopped in front of Percy's door and took a moment to compose herself. Breathing in and out, in and out, in and out. She knocked. He opened the door and when he saw her his face went into a fake grin "So how'd your date go?"

"Percy it wasn't what it looked like."

"I saw the way you looked at him, looked like a date to me!" He said raising his voice a litlle

"Percy i can ex-" She got cutoff

"I'm wasn't finished, before I slam the door I have one question. Why, could you not wait a week for me to get off this brace? Could you not wait a week before rolling your tongue in someones mouth Annabeth?!"

"Percy please, believe me when I say, that I wanted no part in what happened there." The tears coming out now.

"I don't know what to believe Annabeth." and with he shut the door.

She cried herself to sleep that night. What had she done?


	6. Off-Topic 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongSorry for not updating for awhile and not saying anything about it. It's kind of hard in this situation to update... it's complicated. I promise I will start writing some chapters again in the near future. But mainly it's hard to update because honestly I don't know if anyone reads this story. So far I only have one review and that's on chap. 1. So it would be kind if you are reading this to just review, tell me what I'm doing well and what I can improve on. I know this makes me sound like a self-confidence lacking jerk, but honestly I just want to know who reads this story. So I would enjoy if you reviewed and gave me some feedback./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong~CCheekyCChicken/strong/p 


	7. Chapter 6: Percy

**It's been awhile since I've posted a chapter. So uh this is awkward. I'm sorry, I can't get myself to write sometimes but don't worry I'm not quitting the story. Without further adoo here is your chapter 6! As always I appreciate feedback and ideas or suggestions. :)**

**Oh and I almost forgot! Shoutout to Dracon2497 for the follow and review, I appreciate it.**

_Percy_

(I noticed I hadn't been putting these POV notifications at the beginning of each chapter, sorry)

Percy was walking along the street, going against doctors orders and ditching the crutches, they just bothered him so much. He went to Annabeth's dorm room at 6:30 actually on time for once, but she surprisingly wasn't there. Percy gave her a break knowing how busy she was with school she probably just got caught up in a project. He took his thoughts off Annabeth and started to observe his surroundings. Being ADHD his eyes wandered constantly from the obvious Freshman running around and fumbling through their backpacks and to the amazing architecture around him. _"No wonder Annabeth loves this stuff, it's amazing!" _He thought to himself. Finally his eyes rested on a poster taped to a lightpole. He walked over and read it._  
_

**PROFESSIONAL CAPTURE THE FLAG TRYOUTS**

**COME SHOWCASE YOUR SKILLS FOR THE OMEGA CAPTURE THE FLAG TEAM**

**WE ARE I NEED OF A PLAYER WITH GREAT SWORDSMANSHIP AND CAPTURE CAPABILITY**

**WE HAVE MEETINGS EVERY THURSDAY AT 19:OO HOURS IN THE HERCULES GYMNASIUM**

Percy mentally went over his schedule to see if he had any conflicts with this idea. Nope, none, zippo he was really starting to consider this as something to do in his free time. He chuckled to himself in that deep laugh that he had _"Owl Head would really hate it if I did this."_ But he was sure this capture the flag was no where near as dangerous as the one at Camp-Halfblood. Reminding himself of Annabeth he realized that he had nothing going on tonight so he decided he would take a stroll. He must have been trying to read that poster for ever with his dyslexia because people were staring at him like he was a freak. Being Percy he just walked away as if nothing had happened. He made it to the Cafe that he and Annabeth had breakfast once at. He was looking at the signs in the windows when he saw them.

***TIME LAPSE** **TO LATER IN THE NIGHT***

Annabeth and a blonde hair boy with almost the same color eyes as himself. Then he saw him take her hand kiss it then leave. So this is why she wasn't at her room she was busy on a date. Percy was furious but decide starting a fight would not work in his favor, in his current condition. So he just turned to Annabeth, waived, and mouthed "Nice catch, He's a keeper!" Then he turned around and headed straight towards his dorm building.

Percy was so lost in his thoughts that he made it to his bed without out even consciously navigating himself there. Then the tear dripped down his face _"Percy Jackson you never cry, not even once when you made your way through Tartarus, why now?" _

Then it dawned on him. His fatal flaw, Loyalty. He was so attached to Annabeth that he couldn't bear to see her with someone else. He needed to vent some how he needed to blow off steam, preferably not physically. So he got out his phone and dialed in the number.

"Hey, Leo can you come over here I need to yel-talk to you, ok thanks man."

He proceeded to pitying himself.


End file.
